


Lake house stay

by Skyrocket25



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, End Game fix it, EndGame? we dont know her, Endgame, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix It, Iron Dad, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fix it end game, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: short sweet story of Tony after Endgameand dealing with the thought of having Peter back and how to keep both his kids safely proctected within his arms. Never to be taken away again.short one where Tony is with his kids - because  i was in the mood to writealso Tony finally just gets to spend some time with his kids! Becuase fuck Endgame! we dont know her!





	Lake house stay

**Author's Note:**

> short one because i was in the mood to write - hope you enjoyed :)   
let me know if any one whats just these little stoires like this every now and than. Also some story ideas any one has would be great :D alwasy love to hear peolpe thoughts.

Lake house stay

Tony closed his eyes taking a deep calming breath, for the first time in five years it didn’t feel like breathing was a struggle. Didn’t feel like his guilt was eating him alive… ever snice the snap and Peter was taken away from his world. Tony struggled with the guilt that it should have been him to go not Peter. He had never felt pain like it not even when he lost his parents, the pain of losing your child no one could ever prepare you for the gut-wrenching hole it would leave behind.

He all but shut down because of it, after months of working in the lab trying everything to fix it, with very failed attempt to fix what had gone wrong. To bring the world back to normal… to bring Peter back. A part of Tony died with Peter, so trying to fix It was the only thing he could hold onto, that he could and would fix it!Because he was Tony Stark.

For god sake he was Iron man! Of course, he could fix this.

That thought kept him going for a long time. Up until the day Morgan was born, she was so small so… beautiful, he couldn’t believe out of everything he had made in his life time. This breath taking little girl was one of them. The day he held is daughter for the first time, held her close to himself keeping her safely protected in his arms. That was the day he gave up on getting Peter back, and every seeing his boy again.

It was Mays own words that broke him, as she stood there holding his daughter looking down at her with a sad smile pulling on her lips and emptiness in her eyes.

She whispered “_she’s beautiful Tony, Peter would have loved her…_”

That was all it took for Tony to crack… for it to really it him that Peter wasn’t there… those two words _would have…_ Because Peter wasn’t here… May was right Peter would have loved Morgan so much if he was there. But he wasn’t there and never would be. He would have been the best big brother to her. The thought made his heart ache painfully, he thought with time that pain would go or become easier to deal with. He thought with time he could forget Peter just erase the boy from his mind.

_He was wrong_.

Without realising it Peter had changed Tony, in so many ways had made him a better Person… Peter may have not been Tony son by blood, but Tony loved him just has much has he loved Morgan. That was something else he hadn’t realised till he had his daughter. Which only had his pain and longing for his son back so much worse.

Only a couple of months after Morgan was born, Tony moved him and Pepper out to the lake house with their little girl. It was his last attempt to find some peace to get away from it all.

_ To forget it all… to move on, from the memory of his son. _

It worked and for five years Tony just focused on his family… Peter was always in the back of his mind of course. Every time Tony brushed the hair out of Morgan’s face, the memory of how he used to do that to Peter would flash through is mind. Her toothy smile and laughed, reminded him of Peters too… everything she did made him think of Peter. Because his family was missing apart. He was missing apart of himself and the pain never left him.

But he found what would keep him going. The thought that Peter wouldn’t want him to waste his life trying to get him back. He would want him to be a good dad to Morgan love and protect her.

He made sure that Morgan knew who Peter was. She would grow up on the great stories of spider man. She loved her big brother the spider hero, to the little guy on the streets of queens… and this was Tony’s life for five years and he was happy… well has happy has anyone could be after losing their son.

Than Steve and the others came onto his door step once again, after all that time and gave Tony something that he hadn’t wanted, or had in a long time… hope. To get back everything he had lost… at first Tony couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let himself go down that path again of pain and suffering. If only he hadn’t of seen that picture of peter he wouldn’t have… he would have stayed how he was only half a man, living for his daughter and his wife. What a horrible decision that would have been.

He grins to himself, slowly letting his eyes open to look down at the boy sleeping safely wrapped in his arm, snuggled tightly to his side. Morgan had also fallen asleep, took away between the arms of her favourite spider hero. Tony lays his head down onto the curly brunette hair he had missed so much, gently rubbing his cheek across it. Closing his eyes again he just listens to the fireplace, to the crackling of the fire wood letting it fill his ears. Peter was back… Tony had got him back.

He lost an arm in the process and definitely added some new scars to himself. None of that matter because all of it was worth it in the end. Every single last drop of blood he shed to get to this moment was worth it.

It’s only been a week since Peter came back… of course May wanted Peter to come home right away wanted to be with her nephew. Tony couldn’t… the thought of letting Peter out of his site would send a frenzy though his body to attack and protect his boy. So, in the end they came up with the best solution that May would come to stay at the lake house with Peter for has long as it took to get thigs settled and calm. But this is only a temporary fix for the time being. Tony isn’t worried through he knows how to fix it, he is determined to keep Peter with him at this point.

May wants her own place, so he will just make her and Peter their own lake house right next to his. He is sure there are going to be objectives to this and probably even fights when it comes to Peter. He of course is going to want to go back to queens at some point and pick up, where he left off with spider-man. Tony has no intentions of letting this happen. Tony can’t risk losing him again. Can’t let Peter died being the hero again.

He wants Peter to have a normal life just grow up and be teenager. At least until he goes to college then Tony can’t stop him in what Peter wants to do. He will have to let him go off and do his own things, become his own man. When that time comes he will except it and let his boy fly the nest… the thought makes him want to be sick. Tightening his arm around both his kids.

Tony knows himself and letting go has never been one of his strongest suits. Then again, he had to already let go of peter once before. He doesn’t see why he can’t hold onto him now, that he got him back. It’s only fair… Thanos took him away! Tony, wasn’t going to let anyone else do that! Ever again!

He took another deep calming breath turning his nose into Peters hair, slowly just breathing in and out, to keep all his pain and anger down has the memory of Peter disappearing in his arms, flashes in his mind over and over. His arm starting to tremble, pulling both his children closer if that was even possible into his side.

A small gasp escapes him when a hand covers his own, giving it a tight squeeze.

“It’s okay _dad._” Peter whispers, rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

Tony smiles jokingly “thought that was my line Pete,” Peter just shakes his heading smiling softly.

“I’m not going _anywhere_… I’m right here with you dad. Everything is really okay now. You did it, we won. You can rest now… stop worrying about me.” Tony fights the tears in his eyes.

He always did hate how easily Peter could see into his mind, see all his fears and worries.He hates himself for letting it show… he should be the one comforting his children not the other way around. Tony decides not to say anything just kisses Peters curls, before letting his cheek rest onto his head again.

slowly with time he hears Peters breath even back out into sleep, finally Tony lets himself drift off into a deep sleep to, only listening to the sound of his children breathing and the cracking of the fire place.

**Author's Note:**

> short one because i was in the mood to write - hope you enjoyed :)   
let me know if any one whats just these little stoires like this every now and than. Also some story ideas any one has would be great :D alwasy love to hear peolpe thoughts.


End file.
